Período de espera
by Modernity
Summary: Él mismo sabía que Tony acabaría por hacerle daño. Y, realmente, se alegraba de ello. Porque para Max lo mejor era el período de espera. Tony/Maxxie


**Disclaimer:** Skins no me pertenece.

Mi primer fic sobre esta gran serie y sobre esta gran pareja que, sin duda, es una de mis favoritas. Historia situada justo después del viaje a Rusia, es decir, basada en el capitulo 1x07 de la serie.

**Advertencias: **Relación chico/chico (Tony/Max), palabras malsonantes, sexo... en resumen: Rated M.

Disfrutad de la lectura.

* * *

**PERÍODO DE ESPERA**

Tony caminaba airado por los pasillos del instituto. Fruncía el ceño, apretaba los labios casi con fiereza. Una de las cosas que más odiaba el chico era que todo se torciera; y aunque siempre conseguía salir bien parado de todas las situaciones peliagudas en las que se veía metido, detestaba el período de espera hasta que los problemas se solucionaban.

Una chica rubia se cruzó con él, le puso ojitos. Tony la fulminó con la mirada, intentando volatilizarla. Estaba cabreado, realmente cabreado. Con Michelle, con Max y, quizás, también consigo mismo. Ah, claro, y como olvidarse de ese puto país llamado Rusia (¿La fuente de todos sus problemas?)

Se pasó un dedo por el moratón ocasionado por el puñetazo que le había propinado Michelle aquella misma mañana. Dolía, vaya si dolía. Blasfemó por lo bajo, evitó gritar.

Suspiró mientras torcía una esquina. No le apetecía ir a clase de Matemáticas, ni de Lenguaje, ni de Historia. Ni de nada. Arrastró los pies hacia ningún lugar en especial. Pasó junto al laboratorio de Ciencias y echó una miradita. Nadie, o al menos, casi nadie. Entró con garbo y observó una cabeza rubia, agachada tras una silla, recogiendo unos papeles. Conocía bien a aquella persona. _Demasiado _bien.

–Hola Max. –Saludó. Hasta al mismo Tony su voz le pareció escalofriante.

Hubo un pequeño sobresalto, cayeron más papeles. Los ojos de Max le miraron un poco turbados.

–Ah. Hola Tony. –Musitó y esbozó una sonrisa que mantuvo durante unos diez segundos de tenso silencio. – Oye... siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado.

Tony le miró con fijeza, como si intentara atravesarle. Sus ojos azules –color del hielo, fríos como el hielo– le taladraban. Max tragó saliva y sonrió de nuevo.

– ¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado, Maxxie?

La sonrisa del rubio se colgó.

–Ya sabes... en Rusia. No me hagas decirlo.

Tony curvó los labios en una sonrisa casi soberbia. Se acercó a Max y colocó sus manos en los tostados hombros de él.

–Dilo Maxxie. Di lo que pasó en Rusia, quiero oírlo de tus propios labios.

Max frunció el ceño.

–Eres un capullo, ¿Sabes? No puedes pararte a pensar ni un solo instante en cómo se sienten los demás, ¿Verdad? A veces me dan ganas de pegarte.

Tony sonrió.

–Adelante, hoy parece el día de _desfoguémonos con Tony._

–Tony, por favor. Ponte serio un solo segundo.

El muchacho se quedó quieto un instante, pensando. En todo. En Max, en Michelle, en Rusia, en Max, en él mismo, en Max, en Max y en los ojos de Max, que ahora le interrogaban. Observó su piel, tostada, brillante, _apetitosa._

–Pienso en los demás, Max, mucho más de lo que tú piensas. –Respondió, con voz suave.

–Entonces deberías ir a hablar con Michelle.

No supo porque pero en aquel momento Tony sintió un ardor en su interior. ¿Rabia? Rabia.

Tony agarró a Max del brazo y lo empujó con brusquedad contra una de las mesas del laboratorio. El rubio se tensó y entreabrió los labios para protestar, pero la mano derecha del otro le tapó la boca impidiéndole hablar.

– ¿Me dices lo que tengo que hacer? –Inquirió, con sequedad. – ¿Es eso..._Maxxie_? No lo hagas. No me hables de ella, no me hables de Michelle.

Max no supo que decir. Tampoco qué hacer cuando Tony se encaramó a la mesa, se colocó sobre él y probetas, papeles y carpetas cayeron al suelo. Observó los ojos fríos, muy fríos de Tony mirarle fijamente y se turbó. El solo roce con el muchacho le producía sensaciones extrañas, que todavía no comprendía, pero que estaban estrechamente relacionadas con lo que pasó en Rusia. O con lo que _casi _pasó en Rusia.

–Tony quítate de encima.

El aludido no respondió. Retiró la mano de su boca y la sustituyó por sus labios. Por su lengua, por sus dientes.

– ¿Sabes una cosa Maxxie? –Se detuvo un segundo y observó a Max, sumiso, bajo él. Después continuó. – No hace falta que hable con Michelle porque ella volverá a mí, me adora. Como todas, es incapaz de no rendirse ante mí. No, no me mires con esa cara, Max. La aprecio, la respeto, es una buena chica.

–Si eso fuera cierto no le harías esto. No le harías daño. –Le espetó Max, molesto.

Tony le besó de nuevo. Los dientes de Max hicieron de barrera entre las dos bocas y el moreno –no se enfadó, no se molestó– simplemente sonrió.

–Es por eso que me pones tanto. Eres el único que no se ha sometido a mí... todavía.

El rubio desvió la mirada.

–Mira Tony, lo que ocurrió en Rusia fue un error. Me siento horriblemente mal.

–No fue ningún error. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. –Le contradijo Tony y le volvió a besar. Esta vez no encontró ninguna barrera.

Todo era cierto. Se sentía fatal: con Michelle, consigo mismo. Asqueado de sus propios actos, asqueado de estar ahí, bajo Tony, disfrutando aquello que debería repugnarle. Y también era verdad que lo de Rusia no había sido ningún error (en todo caso, un _maravilloso _error). Él tenía más control que Tony, mucho más, por eso detuvo aquello que no le pareció correcto en el viaje. Pero ahora no podía detenerse, no ahí, no en ese instante.

–Esto... esto no está bien. –Susurró, cuando el muchacho le dejó respirar.

Tony esbozó una sonrisa y le puso un dedo en los labios.

–Shh, no hables ahora Maxxie.

Tony posó los labios en su cuello. Chupó, mordió, degustó. Notó los dedos de Max enredarse en su cabello, estirándolo para evitar gemir como una zorra en celo. Las camisetas volaron pronto por los aires, cayendo sobre el proyector. Tony acarició el pecho de Max: firme y tangente, tan trabajado. No entendía porque aquel torso vacío le excitaba mucho más que un buen par de tetas, tampoco entendía bien como su rabia había acabado manifestándose de aquella forma tan... imprevisible.

–Quiero tenerte. Ahora.

Max entrecerró los ojos y agarró la cara de Tony con sus manos.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Aquí? ¿Sabes dónde estamos? ¿Sabes lo que estamos haciendo? ¿Sabes...?

Una carcajada limpia y pura –una de las pocas risas sinceras de Tony– salió de sus labios. Max le miró sin comprender.

– ¿De qué te ríes?

–Demasiadas preguntas seguidas, Maxxie. Solo relájate y disfruta. –Le susurró al oído, sensualmente.

Tony desabrochó los pantalones de su amante rápidamente, con destreza. Los lanzó lejos, donde no le molestaran y donde no le impidieran el acceso a lo que él realmente deseaba. Dejó los bóxers rojos sin bajar y se llevó un dedo a la boca. Acarició con él el pecho de Max, bajando por un camino trazado con su saliva. Bajo él, el rubio gimió y arqueó la espalda. La excitación aumentaba drásticamente y cada vez se hacía más difícil soportarla.

–Eres un capullo. –Espetó Max, con la voz ronca y observando a Tony lamiendo su ombligo. – Haz algo ya...

El chico sonrió traviesamente y le besó los labios.

– ¿Quieres que haga _algo? _¿El qué? –Max le fulminó con la mirada. La sonrisa del otro se ensanchó. – Pídemelo.

–No me hagas esto, mamón.

Tony atrapó sus labios de nuevo y jugó un rato más con su lengua, probando y degustando su cálida boca. Las manos de Max empujaron a Tony hacia atrás, necesitaba respirar. El aire era vital aunque, claro, viendo la situación desde otra perspectiva el oxigeno no era algo tan importante en aquel momento.

– ¿Quieres pedirme algo, Maxxie?

El aludido retiró la mirada y susurró algo que Tony no llegó a oír.

–No he oído bien, ¿Puedes repetirlo?

–F...fóllame.

La sonrisa de Tony se tornó lujuriosa. No respondió pero su mirada y sus gestos dijeron más que las palabras. Se quitó los vaqueros y lanzó las zapatillas a un lugar que no tenía importancia en esos momentos. Estaba extasiado, _cachondísimo. _Ninguna mujer le había puesto tanto en toda su maldita vida. Ni Rose, ni Laura, ni Mikaela, ni aquella chica de redondeado trasero en forma de melocotón que conoció en la fiesta de su dieciseisavo cumpleaños cuyo nombre no recordaba. Ni siquiera Michelle. Cuando se deshizo de los bóxers de Max, Tony se dio cuenta de que no le ponían los hombres. Le ponía Max. Ese muchacho de cabellos dorados, cálido y extremadamente _apetecible._

Todo tan confuso, tan extraño, tan excitante. Max arqueó la espalda al notar la lengua de Tony en su zona más íntima. Gimió y se mordió el puño, evitando hacer más ruido del necesario pues, aunque evitaba pensarlo, estaba _follando_ con Tony en el laboratorio de Ciencias del instituto.

Lo siguiente fue muy borroso. Max cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Tony le dio la vuelta con suavidad. Cuando le susurró al oído que se relajara y que disfrutara de todo aquello tanto como lo estaba haciendo él. Cuando le sintió dentro, tan dentro que parecían solo uno. No quiso pensar que era lo que sentía por Tony porque, en su interior, lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que le quería, sabía que sufriría por amarle y aún así se le estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma, sin saber si él también sentía algo –lo que fuera– por él o era un simple pasatiempo para un capricho egoísta que tenía que ser satisfecho.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos –justo cuando todo acabó– Tony no se había marchado. Continuaba allí, junto a él y aparentando que todo aquello le había gustado. Porque realmente parecía haberle gustado.

–Tony... yo...

– ¿Lo has disfrutado, Maxxie?

El rubio asintió y se aferró a él. Fue reconfortante que el abrazo le fuera devuelto.

–Sí.

Tony sonrió y le besó en los labios con algo parecido a la ternura o quizás más cercano al aprecio.

–Yo también. –Hubo una larga pausa. – No voy a ir a por Michelle.

Max no respondió.

–No la necesito... te quiero a ti.

–No sabes...tú... ¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir?

–Sí. No he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida.

Hubo un corto silencio.

–Me alegro. –Dijo Max, y sonrió cálidamente. – No sabes cuánto me alegro.

Y se abrazó a Tony con más fuerza, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él. Protegiéndose así, quizás, de los problemas y las dudas que su cabeza había empezado a formular. Protegiéndose del mundo exterior, protegiéndose de todo lo que amenazaba con dañarle. Aunque, irónicamente, él mismo sabía que Tony acabaría por hacerle daño. Y, realmente, se alegraba de ello. Porque para Max, lo mejor era el período de espera.

* * *

Ya está :)

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario y demás es bien recibido.


End file.
